Blossoming
by Fezzes64
Summary: Madz, the newest nation known to Earth, is an alien. But, seeing as England is kind, if reluctant, he once again tried out his new sibling. She is young, and goes to an American school for her first time ever on her quest to be more human. But there is another oddity other than Madz at this school, and she goes by the name of Blossom. She seems to have her own world to run to...


**Blossoming~**

_**And a quick apology to Blossom XP This is your HAPPY BIRTHDAY/HALLOWEEN/THANKSGIVING/CHRISTMAS/NEW YEAR'S/VALENTINE'S DAY/EASTER OH MY STARS YAS gift that is long overdue and I am so ashamed I never got it done...But to make up for that it is multi-chapter and somewhat of a legend for both our characters. I know it will never be enough because you deserve far more than what I am capable of giving...You're amazing! :)**_

It was a modest enough school, she decided.

Very large in her child eyes, anyway. In reality it wasn't anything special in particular. Just your everyday Elementary School in America.

She bit her lip and clutched her big brother's hand tightly, observing the place with blue eyes wide with wonder, not sure whether to the frightened or excited. Maybe both? She felt her heart fluttering away with nervousness, but at the same time a strange elation filled her chest.

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland stood beside her, holding her hand in such a way the little girl was comforted. Unaware to her, he smiled at her. He knew something she didn't, the reason he agreed to take her in. She was a nation as much as he was, he just had to find out to where she belonged. He was aware she wasn't of this world, though.

Madz however did not know this. She was involved with the nations and was already regarded highly among the others, but she still was a child.

"Are you ready, then?" came her older brother's soft, gentle voice.

She glanced up at him, seeing his warm smile, his emerald eyes shining with knowing and amusement. She wanted him to hold her hand forever, and she would drag him around with her everywhere she went simply for the comfort he offered her since she was small. He was so familiar, so frequent in her life that she almost couldn't bear to leave him for a day.

"Yes…" she murmured reluctantly, barely able to let go of the other answer.

"Mmm," he hummed in reply, kneeling to her height. "Alright, then. You'll have fun, I promise." He brushed a lock of blonde hair out of her eyes and hugged her close, before releasing her hand and standing. "Have a good day Madz, be good."

"B-bye, big brother…" she said softly, turning towards the school and suddenly feeling...abandoned.

**O~o~O**

With great effort, she pushed open the doors at the entrance and hurried past, looking at the adults in the office as she ran by with big eyes. This was such a strange place to her, so odd, so weird...But with a new determination, she rounded the corner and raced up the stairs.

"Room 133, room 133…" she murmured under her breath, running down the halls in search of the particular place she was told she was going to be in. It took a bit of doubling back and some dead ends, but she finally found it and came to a dead halt.

She slowly approached the door with her eyebrows creasing in worry. What would happen when she went in? What if she was the only one in there? What if there were a hundred other people in there? Oh dear...Not quite tall enough to peer inside the window of the door, she reluctantly reached up and pulled down on the handle.

So she stepped in the classroom, and felt rather awkward when every person in the room turned to stare at her. They were all her peers, she realised with great fascination. so they sorted grade by age division? She shuffled a bit, waiting for something to happen, and then figured she should probably enter the room.

There was an adult, who she immediately assumed was the teacher and glanced to her for help. She was a very pretty woman, with mane-like golden hair falling past her shoulders and dark, covert brown eyes. She had on a pretty purple dress-shirt and dark pants that looked like neither slacks nor jeans. Madz blinked at her a couple of times, entranced, but shook her head slightly and ineptly padded towards her.

"H-hello," she said timidly as the teacher watched her approach. "I think this is the class I'm in…"

"Oh? Alright, what's your name, honey?" the elder suddenly smiled out of nowhere and bent over so she was closer to her height.

"Starcatcher, Madz," the young girl responded with confidence, having practiced saying her last name first and feeling rather proud of doing so. She even planted her hands on her hips and turned her head to the side heroically, already having the feeling of stepping up. She was ignorant of the resounding giggles of the other students at her words, and looked to the woman for approval.

"Starcatcher?" the teacher asked between chuckles, which confused Madz. Of course Starcatcher was her name, why would she be laughing? "Okay, let's see…" she checked a piece of paper, which the soon-to-be Kindergartener guessed had everyone's name on it. She turned behind her, as if suddenly noticing there were other students in the room. She hadn't had much experience around peers, so she was quite eager to meet them. At their odd, somewhat despondent stare, she grinned and waved enthusiastically, then turned her easily averted attention back to the teacher.

"Yes, yes, Mahdz, I have you here, you can sit by Aiden." the lady smiled at her and nodded to her respective spot.

Madz didn't move. "Madz," she corrected. "And it's may, not can."

"Excuse me?" the teacher's smile fell slightly and she creased her eyebrows.

"My name is pronounced 'Madz'," the girl repeated, not knowing why the woman didn't understand. "And by saying 'You _can_ sit down' implies you are giving me the skill to sit down, which I was not able to before. It is more correct to say 'You _may_ sit down' because you are giving me permission to do your bidding and telling me to sit rather than giving me the ability to. It's also a bit more polite, and the generally accepted way to tell someone to take an action." she replied with a generous explanation, feeling happy she was able to help the teacher. For some reason, the other children were still giggling at her voice, and she frowned.

The teacher must have misunderstood Madz's intention. "Madz, go sit down." she ordered with a slightly harsher tone.

"Oh, that works too," she smiled, nodding in approval, and she moved to her designated chair. At this, the others burst out in laughter, and Madz suddenly felt strangely humiliated. Huh. That was new.

She observed the boy across from her with a slight thoughtful frown. Aiden was his name, was it? He was bigger than most of the kids in the room, and had a permanent bug-eyed stare on his face, with an angry frown.

"Alright, class! My name is Mrs. Pratt, and I am your teacher! I would love to learn all of your names, so we're going to play a game!" she began, holding up a bright yellow playground ball, which called up puppy-like attention by the other students. Madz simply tilted her head at it. "I'll throw the ball at you, and you tell me your name, and your favourite thing to do! Then, you throw it back at me. Ready? Okay!" She gently tossed the ball to the nearest boy, which happened to be Aiden.

He caught the ball easily. "My name is Aiden, and I like eating." he said a little dumbly. Then he turned and hurled it at another little girl at the next table over. Madz's eyes widened, and, without any delay, the ball hit the other girl smack in the face. With a little squeak, she cringed and shut her eyes tightly in pain, bringing her hands up to the cheek that was hit.

Madz didn't hesitate. "Oi! What's wrong with you?!" She demanded of Aiden, reaching across the table to grab him by the collar and shove him away rather forcefully; she practically lived off of justice.

"Madz!" Mrs. Pratt snapped. "You stop that right now!" she strided over and jerked the girl away from her spot. "What are you doing?! Go stand in the corner!"

She blinked at the teacher in shock. "But I didn't do-! He threw the ball at-!" she tried to protest, but the teacher did not relent and pointed once more at the corner, and, with an indignant huff, the little Starcatcher slunk away to the darkest part of the room, where she pressed her back against the wall and slid down to a sitting position with her arms crossed. She glared at both Aiden and the teacher, and reluctantly caught the other girl's gaze.

For some reason she looked somewhat happy.

With a childish frown, Madz pouted and sighed dramatically, but observed with a lowered, dark gaze at the unfolding events of the classroom.

"Aiden, Aiden honey, are you alright?" the teacher asked gently, carefully leading the boy back to his seat. "She didn't hurt you, did she?"

"No." Aiden replied stupidly, and as the teacher returned to explain once more how the game worked, the big kid flashed a frightening leer at the girl he'd thrown the ball at.

And Madz was seething.

**O~o~O**

Recess was a very interesting turn of events.

Madz absolutely loved the various exercise machines around the playground, and immediately took towards the fireman's pole and climbed up repeatedly. All the other kids started playing around, and wouldn't listen to her when she tried to explain that the grounds were meant for some serious workouts, and just decided to ignore her. So she spent most of the time by herself doing repeated reps and sets all by herself.

Eventually a couple of the others watched her, finding the way she 'played' very fascinating. Madz decided to help them out by teaching them how to do push-ups with proper form and explained what muscles certains types would exercise. She impressed them by doing her own record of thirty-one-and-a-quarter pull-ups on the monkey-bars. Gradually, a bigger and bigger audience came to see her display of strength, and she felt happy they were all willing to learn. For some reason the other teachers with their classes watched her as intently as the children, and after witnessing a few of her feats, a few of the older kids challenged her to different competitions.

She owned every. Single. One of them.

But that one little girl from earlier was there the whole time, where some might have come and gone. She stayed and watched with a frown, as if Madz was completely out of her mind, but she was worthy enough of attention so she stayed anyways. Madz was a little discouraged by this, seeing as she appeared to be the only sane one in the school. Her eyes...Each time Madz looked at her, she could have sworn they changed from green to blue. But her presence was at least comforting. She was reminded of her big brother and felt sad at the thought.

"Hey! Little runt! How fast can you run?" one of the fifth-graders suddenly asked of her as she finished demonstrating a handstand.

"I can run faster than the wind blows," Madz smirked, standing before him with her arms crossed cockily as she looked up at him.

"Oh really? Well, Quest here is the fastest runner in our grade. Betcha you can't beat him!" He raised a bit of daring laughter among the other boys that gathered around and gave her a malicious smile. "Whaddya say? Want to race?"

"Of course~!" Madz chirped, flashing a glance towards the little girl, who sat up slightly to see. "I'm always up for one!" with a bright grin, she watched as a somewhat scrawny darker-complected boy took his place next to her. She could tell he was a runner however, a pure-bred racer. "If you don't hold back, I won't either," she told him quietly, and he nodded.

"Ready?" Madz and the boy Quest lined up like Sprinters. "To the tree over there and back! Set!" Madz and Quest braced themselves. "...GO!" the fifth-grader shouted with a flourish, and Quest was off and running.

A few of the kids giggled as Madz remained stationary in the ready-race position. She absentmindedly glanced off to the side, and brightened as she discovered a small flower next to her. Quest was nearly to the tree as she leaned down to sniff it. "Ooh, pretty!" she crooned, stroking it's petals. All the onlookers laughed at her as Quest rounded the tree and started to head back, looking confused as to why Madz wasn't running. This was how confident she was.

"Oh, yeah! The race!" she said excitedly as if she'd suddenly remembered. And then she too was off, so fast that if you blinked you'd miss it; many gasped as she tore down the already torn path. Quest was already about halfway back, but Madz seemed to glide around the tree and easily pass the older boy, effortlessly blazing to the finish.

The boy who'd betted against her gawked in shock as she appeared where she was before; in front of him with her arms crossed. She wasn't even breathing hard, and there was no trace she had raced at all. "Anything else?" she asked pleasantly, eagerly waiting for another challenge.

"N-no…" the bigger kid muttered a little numbly, and dazedly walked off with his peers following similarly.

"Okay, then~!" Madz said light-heartedly, and skipped back to what she was doing before.

**O~o~O**

It was a hard day.

Madz spent the rest of the day finishing her assignments, singing the songs, playing the games, and doing everything else required out of a kindergartener. By the end of her time at school, she was exhausted; literally laying down in the corner because of how tired she was. However, the moment the bell rang to release the students, she was the first one out the door. Bright, happy eyes, a bounce in her step, a flourish to her run. Her big brother's voice was ringing in her ear, and she quickly figured out the way to the exit by following the flow of people, and burst out with great enthusiasm to the freedom that awaited her.

...But where was big brother?

She looked around, slightly panicked, but managed to collect herself and sit on the railing of the stairs. She waited patiently, wanting desperately to go back home; these people around her were crazy! So many of them…

Out of the corner of her eye, Madz spotted the girl that piqued her interest, and she smiled a little. She was ducked down, as if trying to stay out of sight, and was warily, worriedly watching people who caught her sight. Madz frowned; she appeared to be hiding something. Not literally, mind you. But in her head…

Madz stood. Maybe she was about to find someone, something...Or maybe she was hiding her destination...The little Starcatcher tilted her head in thought, trying to decipher what could possibly be dominating the other's thoughts. She shouldn't have been curious, and she normally wouldn't be, but something about this girl...Something was off, and Madz wanted to know what.

There was a shout towards the entrance of the school, and without warning as if she was startled, the girl suddenly took off running down the path towards the forest.

Without thinking, Madz tore after her.

She ran almost noiselessly as the ground changed from pavement, to foliage, to dense undergrowth. Madz was determined to find out exactly who, what, and why this girl was here and running and...Her thoughts were cut off as she had to jump and hurdle over various obstacles in her way. The other seemed familiar with this place and effortlessly glided through like nothing could stand in her way. Even with this advantage, Madz was faster and she knew it, so she stayed a safe distance behind so as to not be noticed.

The forest was very pleasant, the Starcatcher had to admit. The grass was a luscious green, and the trees and flowers bloomed and swayed as if dancing with the wind. Sunlight dappled the leaf-strewn ground, and the everchanging pattern never ceased to amaze Madz.

She followed the girl a little further into a clearing, where she suddenly disappeared. Madz was confused, so she cautiously stepped forward a little further towards danger of being seen.

And she saw a flash of glasses and a trace of light-brown hair fall into a big green pipe.

Madz's eyes widened in shock, almost unable to process what just happened. So her little friend had her own unearthly secret? Did others have to be un-human to be sane?!

The unknown nation slowly backed up with trembling hands, and then turned and ran back to where she knew she would be safe.

**O~o~O**

"..." England seemed to understand as Madz burst into the house before he did and curled up in his chair, tightly clutching her little pink blanket she couldn't ever seem to sleep without. He didn't try starting a conversation with her, he didn't try to prod her out of his spot, and didn't attempt to ask her what was wrong. He knew exactly what she needed.

She needed her own Splendid Isolation.

You could see how she took after him, he thought fondly as he made her her favourite mint tea with just the right amount of sugar and milk. He poured in in her favourite porcelain cup and set in on the table in front of her, and swiftly turned on the telly.

He smiled as he got a small reaction out of her; one of her favourite movie was on and she peeked out of her fortress of solitude(Her little blankie). England figured she must have something in common with him at least, since he didn't like being around lots of people for extended periods of time either.

"I think she's alright; I know what she's thinking because it's exactly what I would do." he told Germany over the phone, who'd called and reported Italy was asking about her. He paced around the kitchen so he wasn't bothering Madz in the livingroom. "I think she'd like some more training later."

"Hmm." Germany hummed. "I'll be sure to help her out with that. How is she, other than that?"

"Nothing's wrong, as far as I can tell. I didn't expect it, but she really isn't a people person."

Germany chuckled through the phone. "In that case she really is a nation, _Ja_?" he joked.

England looked at her from where he was standing, watching. "I never doubted it…" he murmured.

* * *

**Okay! :D Sooo, Madz is apparently unable to handle people XD Right-o! So a lot of the school elements are based off of story themes and my own experiences, like Quest. Someone has to recognise where I got that race scene, right? Come on! XD Anyways, I feel like this will be a fun story to write, and I look forward to seeing how it goes! :D**

**~Fezzes64**


End file.
